Un hombre busca una mujer
by ylc
Summary: El baile de San Valentin se acerca en la escuela de Timmy y Tootie lo ha invitado.Timmy no quiere ir con ella, asi que para "animarlo" su madrina sustituta le cuenta la historia de como se conocieron Cosmo y Wanda.Fic abandonado, mas aclaraciones adentro.
1. Introduccion

¡Estoy de vuelta, con una nueva historia! Jaja, bien, solo quería decirles que esta historia no tiene una relación directa con "madrina mágica… ¿sustituta?", aunque hago unas breves menciones a lo que paso… Así que, para los que no las leyeron, solo se las resumo.

Cosmo y Wanda esperan un bebé, al igual que sus opuestos (AC y AW), así que a Timmy le asignan una madrina sustituta, Cosme, hermana mayor de Cosmo, que estaba encerrada en el antimundo por haber intentado conquistar mundo mágico. AntiCosme es su opuesta y, supuestamente, ella es la buena, pero a veces puede ser peor que Cosme. Durante su estancia, Cosme esta decidida a ayudar a Timmy a encontrar "al amor de su vida", por lo que lo hace "iniciar" un romance con Vicky, Verónica y Trixie (bueno, Norm es culpable del ultimo). Ninguno funciona. Lo que nos conduce a esta historia. Listo, fin del resumen, ahora, adelante con…

Oh, antes, los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. Y otra cosa, el titulo del fic viene de una canción de Luis Miguel.

* * *

Introducción. 

Timmy estaba sentado frente a su computadora, en su casa, pensando. Detrás de él, estaban Cosmo, Wanda, AntiCosmo (AC) y AntiWanda (AW).

Desde que los padrinos y antipadrinos habían regresado de sus vacaciones en una playa de mundo mágico, Timmy había notada un ligero cambio. Cosmo y Wanda pasaban todo el día abrazados, igual que AC y AW y a veces lo escuchaba murmurarse cursilerías, antes de abrazarse aun mas fuerte y, ocasionalmente, darse un beso.

-¿No es romántico?- pregunto Cosme, apareciendo con un "poof" y sentándose en el escritorio de su ahijado.

Timmy se encogió de hombros. Sus padrinos derramaban mermelada por los cuatro costados y comenzaba a ver todo excesivamente meloso.

-Podrías ser un poco más efusivo, querido- continúo su madrina, sonriéndole- después de todo, tú ya has pasado por esas "fases" románticas…

-No es lo mismo- mascullo Timmy- ellos si están enamorados de verdad. Lo mío era culpa de tu magia…

-Umm… ¿te gustaría algo así¿Encontrar al "amor de tu vida"?

-¡Soy un niño de 11 años!- estallo Timmy- no pienso tan a futuro, Cosme.

-Cierto- murmuro la madrina- pero quizás ya la has encontrado, solo que… no te has dado cuenta.

-No confundas al pequeño- dijo una malhumorada AntiCosme, apareciendo con un sonoro "antipoof"

-Así que te fue mal en el juicio¿eh?- pregunto Cosme, burlonamente.

-No es asunto de tu incumbencia. Además, solo digo que Timmy tiene razón, tan solo es un…

-Un niño tonto de 11 años- completaron Cosmo y Wanda a coro, para luego reírse y volver a abrazarse.

-¿Qué les pasa a ese par?- pregunto AntiCosme- ¿tienen que parecer mueganos todo el tiempo?

-Mas o menos- alego Cosme- ¿no has oído que los hijos unen aun más a las parejas?

-Hmph… aun creo que todo esto fue un desafortunado error.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Timmy, curioso ante la conversación que se desarrollaba entre sus "madrinas"

-Ignórala, Timothy, querido. Es solo que AntiCosme no puede soportar que otros sean felices…

-Bridgette y Cosmo…

-¡Basta!- grito Cosme- ¡no tolerare que continúes esa oración!

-¿Quién es Bridgette?- pregunto Timmy, era la segunda vez que escuchaba nombrar a esa chica y aun no había descubierto quien era.

-La ex novia de Cosmo- le informo Wanda, separándose por un segundo de su esposo y observándolo molesta, como si acabara de recordar algo malo.

Cosmo observo a Wanda, confuso. Tenía la impresión de que su hermana y su ahijado habían estado teniendo una conversación en la que lo habían mencionado, pero no tenía ni idea acerca de que era.

-Eh… ¿pudín?- dijo el padrino, decidiendo alegar demencia ante cualquier cosa de la que lo estuvieran acusando.

-Oh, Cosmo, cerebro de bambú- mascullo AC- ¡están hablando acerca de Bridgette!

-¿Quién es Bridgette?- interrumpió AW, confundida. AC le sonrió y se limito a abrazarla, antes de decirle algo al oído, lo que hizo que AW sonriera y volviera a la tranquilidad de comer su sándwich con los pies.

-¿Bridgette?- dijo Cosmo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre- espera… ¿no es ese el nombre de mi ex…? Oh… ya entiendo…- el padrino decidió guardar silencio, antes de sonreír inocentemente y tomar la mano de su esposa, antes de besarla rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Oh, Cosmo…- murmuro Wanda, antes de que su marido le plantara otro beso en la mejilla. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro mas…

-Son tan empalagosos…- murmuro AntiCosme, desviando la mirada.

-Son perfectos el uno para el otro- alego Cosme, sonriendo soñadoramente.

-Entonces… Bridgette era la novia de Cosmo…- comenzó Timmy, tratando de averiguar mas acerca de su padrino. Después de todo, nunca había escuchado la historia de cómo sus padrinos habían comenzado a salir…

-Eres un niño muy curioso, Timothy Turner- dijo Cosme, pellizcando la mejilla del chico- puedo contarte la historia de cómo se conocieron tus padrinos, si quieres…

-Bueno…- comenzó Timmy, tratando de sonar desinteresado- supongo que podría escucharla. Seguro tienes alguna moraleja al respecto¿eh, Cosme?

-Naturalmente. La moraleja es: "Cosme siempre tiene razón"- contesto la madrina, guiñándole el ojo al niño- sin embargo, es una historia muy romántica… quizás puedas aprender una cosa o dos de ella.

AntiCosme volteo los ojos, francamente, dudaba de cada una de las palabras de su opuesta. Mientras tanto, Cosmo y Wanda habían decidido volver a su castillo dentro de la pecera.

-Creo que también nosotros nos vamos- dijo AC- los dejamos para que cuenten sus "románticas historias"

-¡Pero antihermano…!- protesto Cosme- también quisiéramos oír como es que tu y AW se enamoraron.

-Oh, eso…

-¡Mi querido y listo AntiCosmo era el chico mas lindo de toda la escuela!- anuncio AW- ¡fui muy dichosa cuando dejo a esa tal AntiClarisse y vino a mi!

-¿AntiClarisse?- pregunto Timmy- ¿Quién era ella?

-¡Nadie!- alego AC, tapándole la boca a su mujer antes de que pudiera contestar- mejor ya nos vamos. Quizás, si un día no tengo nada mejor que hacer, considere contarles mi historia, pero por ahora…

Y con esto, ambos antipadrinos desaparecieron con dos "antipoofs"

-Me alegra que se hallan marchado- anuncio AntiCosme- tanta miel comenzaba a enfermarme…

-Eres tan amargosita…- murmuro Cosme, volteando los ojos- en fin… ¿quieres oír la historia, Timmy?

-¡Claro!- exclamo el niño, genuinamente interesado. La historia prometía ser interesante. Cursi, pero interesante.

-¡¡¡Oh, Timmy¿Adivina quien esta aquí?- grito una voz, fuera del cuarto del chico.

-¡Oh, no¡Es papá¡Pronto, ambas vuelvan a la pecera!

Al instante, la madrina y antimadrina se convirtieron en peces dorados y entraron en la pecera (eso suena… obvio. Jeje)

-Eh¿que pasa, papá?- pregunto Timmy, una vez que su padre hubo entrado a su habitación.

-Quería decirte que iremos al cine.

-¿En serio¡Genial!

-¡Si! Solo que, por "nosotros" quiero decir tu mamá y yo. Vicky esta aquí para cuidarte.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-¡Adiós Timmy!- gritaron sus padres, antes de salir corriendo de la casa, mientras que Vicky entraba a la habitación del niño.

-Hola gusano- saludo la malvada niñera, acompañada por los tradicionales rayos y truenos detrás de ella- ¿adivina que vas a hacer hoy?

-Eh… ¿divertirme mucho?

-¡Cerca!- exclamo la muchacha- ¡Pero no¡Comienza por limpiar la cocina!

Timmy asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras Vicky salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a la sala, a ver televisión. El chico suspiro; le esperaba un largo día de pesadas tareas…

* * *

-¡Hola Timmy! 

Timmy observo a quien le hablaba. Frente a él estaba Tootie, sonriéndole como siempre y mirándolo embelesada.

-Hola Tootie- contesto él, de mala gana.

-Hey Timmy¿escuchaste del baile de San Valentín¿Ya tienes pareja?- pregunto la niña, tan entusiasta como siempre.

-No- contesto él, simplemente.

-Oh… este… ¿quieresirconmigo?- pregunto ella, rápidamente y sonrojándose.

-Si, claro- contesto Timmy. En realidad, no había prestado atención a lo que la chica había dicho, así que había optado por "darle el avión".

-¡Oh, Timmy¡Yo sabía que si había esperanza!- exclamo, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente- después de todo lo que paso con Verónica y Trixie yo pensé que simplemente no te fijarías en mi, pero…

Tootie estaba muy emocionada, y prosiguió con su largo monologo, por su lado, Timmy la ignoraba, mientras continuaba con sus "deberes".

* * *

-¡Que día tan horrible! 

Timmy se dejo caer en su cama, exhausto. Vicky lo había puesto a limpiar cada milímetro de la casa, hasta que todo quedara reluciente. Pero finalmente la muchacha se había marchado y ahora podía descansar.

-¿Sabes, Timmy?- dijo Cosme, saliendo de la pecera- me parece muy lindo de tu parte que hallas aceptado ir al baile con Tootie…

-Si, el baile de San Valentín… ¡¡¡¿Qué¡¡¡¿En que momento dije eso?!!!

-Mientras limpiabas la cocina- le informo AntiCosme.

-Pero yo… ella… nosotros… ¿una cita?

-Si, más o menos- le dijo Cosme, sonriéndole- auque yo lo diría con palabras más elocuentes…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME REHUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEBO IR A DECIRLE QUE TODO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡De eso, nada!- estallo Cosme- ¡sería muy grosero de tu parte! Además¿a quien más querías pedirle que fuera tu pareja?

-¡No se¡A quien sea, menos a Tootie¡Ella no me gusta!

-Escucha, Timmy- alego Cosme, obligando al niño a sentarse y escucharla- hay otras cosas mas importantes que la belleza física. Y los sentimientos y un buen corazón…

-Esas charlas filosóficas no son buenas para un niño de 11 años…- alego AntiCosme, en voz muy baja.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes al respecto?!- estallo Cosme, furiosa de que su opuesta siempre estuviera interviniendo cuando trataba de "ayudar" a Timmy a encontrar a "la chica ideal"- ¡Siempre estas quejándote¡¡¡¿Por qué no vives y dejas vivir?!!!

-Normalmente, también me gustaría gritarte, querida- contesto la antimadrina- pero por si no lo has notado, Timmy se ha quedado dormido.

-¡¡¡¿Qué qui…?!!! Oh… cierto…

La madrina sustituta guardo silencio. Al parecer, Timmy estaba verdaderamente agotado, pues ahora dormía placidamente, ignorando la discusión entre Cosme y AntiCosme.

-Hablare con él en la mañana- anuncio Cosme, antes de volver a convertirse en pez y entrar al castillo.

-Eres tan entrometida- murmuro AntiCosme, antes de seguir a su opuesta y entrar también al castillo.

Y así, concluyo ese día. Y comenzó el nuevo "brillante plan" de Cosme.

* * *

¡Listo!¡Primer capitulo concluido! Prepárense para mucha, mucha cursilería y romance durante este fic. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible. Opiniones, sugerencias, etc serán muy agradecidas… ¡ciao! 


	2. Un hombre busca una mujer

¡Listo! Primer capitulo, ojala les guste. Quizás no es muy cursi, pero me gusto bastante. Oh, y se que la historia de Cosmo y Wanda esta narrada en segunda persona (desde el punto de vista de Cosme)¡pero no podía! Es complicado escribir con un narrador testigo… así que esta narrado de forma "normal"

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman y la canción "un hombre busca una mujer" es de Luis Miguel, aunque no se quien la escribió…

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un hombre busca una mujer…

Timmy se levanto al día siguiente de muy buen humor. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero se sentía contento. Después de todo, era fin de semana y conservaba una breve esperanza de que lo pasaría con sus padres.

-¡Buenos días, Timmy!- saludo su padre, entrando en su cuarto de improviso.

-¡Hola papá!- saludo Timmy, alegremente.

-Quiero decirte que iremos a una parrillada.

De pronto, Timmy se desanimo. Sus padres seguramente iban a otra "parrillada con el presidente", lo que significaría que pasaría la tarde con Vicky.

-Oh, que bien papá…- contesto el niño, algo triste.

-¡Si¡Apresúrate a bañar y vestirte que nos vamos en una hora!- le anuncio su padre, saliendo de su cuarto.

-¡¡¡¿Que?!!!- exclamo Timmy. ¡Sus padres finalmente iban a llevarlo con ellos¡Ese era el día más feliz de su vida. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, saco su ropa y corrió a bañarse.

* * *

Timmy iba medio dormido en el auto. Sus padres habían decidido llevarlo a la parrillada de unos amigos, que sería fuera de la ciudad. Aunque el chico estaba emocionado, el viaje era largo y él empezaba a adormilarse.

Llevaba consigo, como siempre, su pecera. Cosme era la única que estaba fuera del castillo y trataba de conversar con Timmy en voz baja, pero el niño amenazaba con quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo.

_Que tenga un toque especial/ Que sea como es /Un aspecto tan normal/ Que a veces ni la ves/ Que no sea un huracán/ Que nunca eclipse al sol/ Un aroma familiar/Que sea casi miel/ Que sea tanto amor / Que escribo en un cartel/ Un hombre busca a una mujer/ Esa flor desconocida/ Que va/ Como loca por la vida/ Es/ Simplemente diferente/ Si tú la ves/ Más que amigo como hermano/ Ven/ A entregármela en la mano/ Yo soy un hombre y busco a una mujer_

-¿Qué canción es esa, Timmy?- pregunto la madrina, mientras nadaba al ritmo de la música, que era bastante pegajosa.

-Se llama "un hombre busca una mujer", de Luis Miguel, creo…- murmuro el niño, sin mucho interés.

-¡Es muy linda¿no crees?

-Aja, lo que tú digas…

Cosme suspiro. "Los hombres son tan poco románticos…" pensó la madrina para si.

_Un amor de juventud / Sin trucos al hablar / Que brille bella con la luz/ Y con la oscuridad/ No es la luna no es el sol/ Ni campo ni ciudad/ Ella es ella porque sí/ Porque ese es su papel/ Tan casi casi abril/ Que escribo en un cartel/ Un hombre busca a una mujer!!!_

-¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a la historia que iba a contarte el otro día…- comenzó la madrina, tratando de recuperar la atención de su ahijado.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Timmy, bostezando una vez más.

-¡La de Cosmo y Wanda!- exclamo Cosme, molesta.

-¡Oh!- respondió Timmy, recuperando el interés- pero¿crees que es un buen momento para hablar?

-Tus padres están muy ocupados hablando entre ellos- le contesto Cosme, sonriéndole.

-Bueno… pues entonces cuéntala. Espero que mis padres no nos escuchen…

Cosme sonrió e inicio su narración.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Que tenga un toque especial/ Que sea como es /Un aspecto tan normal/ Que a veces ni la ves/ _

Era una tarde a Abril y como siempre, Cosmo estaba encerrado en su casa, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Su hermana estaba sentada frente al televisor, pero no estaba poniendo atención a la película. Estaba ocupada pensando.

Un mes antes, Cosme había salido de prisión, después de su 2° intento de conquistar mundo mágico. Cosmo la había hecho prometer que no volvería a intentarlo hasta que él terminara la secundaria. A la chica no la había hecho feliz la idea, pero adoraba a su hermano y estaba dispuesta a complacerlo.

Pero ya que Cosme no podría poner en práctica ningún "malvado plan", tenía que mantenerse ocupada en algo. Y aunque había regresado a la universidad, a estudiar leyes, aun deseaba entretenerse en algo más. Así que había solicitado trabajo en el negocio de "Don Papi"

Aunque todo mundo mágico vivía asustado de Don Papi, la verdad es que a Cosme el "negocio" le parecía interesante y le parecía que sería una buena "practica" para el futuro. Afortunadamente, Don Papi no había revisado sus "registros penales", así que le había dado el trabajo de inmediato.

-¡Hey, Cosme¿puedo acompañarte al trabajo?- pregunto Cosmo, de pronto, sonriendo y apareciendo delante de su hermana.

-Oh… claro- murmuro Cosme, ligeramente sobresaltada por la forma en que su hermano la había interrumpido- ¿no debes decirle a mamá?

-No- contesto el padrino, sonriendo- parece que salio a ver a una amiga.

Cosme asintió con la cabeza y, al comprobar que ya era hora de irse a trabajar, tomo a su hermano de la mano y desaparecieron con un "poof"

* * *

En casa de Don Papi, una enorme batalla se desarrollaba. Sus hijas gemelas estaban discutiendo, por un chico, al parecer.

Don Papi suspiro. Aunque ambas niñas aun no entraban a la secundaria, eran muy asediadas por los chicos. Y siempre se "enamoraban" del mismo chico. Y dicho muchacho nunca las "pelaba". Pero eso no evitaba que las hermanas vivieran peleando por él.

-¡Wanda, Blonda, silencio!- grito finalmente Don Papi- ¡las dos, a su cuarto¡están castigadas!

Las chicas se quejaron, pero obedecieron. Su padre se apresuro a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza. Esa tarde tenía un caso que arreglar y estaba esperando la llegada de su más reciente empleada.

"¡Ding-dong!" sonó el timbre, así que Don Papi se apresuro a abrir.

El padrino solo había visto una vez a la chica, pero había visto en sus ojos una inteligencia poco usual, que sin duda lo ayudaría mucho en el negocio. Sin embargo, en ese momento, junto a ella, estaba un muchacho, que guardaba cierto parecido con ella, pero que no parecía tener ni la mitad del cerebro de Cosme.

-¡Buenas tardes, Don Papi!- saludo la joven hada, sonriéndole- el es mi hermano, Cosmo- continuo, señalando al joven- quiso acompañarme. Espero no le moleste.

-Oh, claro…- murmuro Don Papi, haciéndose a un lado, para dejarlos pasar- Vayamos directo al punto¿te parece?- continuo, una vez que se hubieron instalado en la sala y comenzó a explicarle a la chica el "asunto legal" que traía entre manos.

Cosmo trataba de contener sus bostezos, pero no lo estaba logrado. Los primeros cinco minutos había medio entendido la conversación entre su hermana y su jefe. Después, cuando la terminología legal había aumentado, el padrino había comenzado a divagar, observando la habitación en la que se encontraba.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. En la parte superior de las escaleras, alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta. Curioso, como siempre, se puso de pie y alego que iba a buscar un poco de agua. Su hermana y Don Papi ni siquiera lo escucharon.

Conforme se acercaba a las escaleras, la silueta se hizo mas clara. Era una chica, unos 2 o 3 años menor que él, de lindos ojos rosados y un suave cabello que caía libremente sobre sus hombros, con un rizado copete.

-Hola- saludo él, con la sonrisa mas dulce e inocente del mundo- soy Cosmo¿quién eres tu?

-Soy Blonda- se presento la muchacha, descendiendo un par de escalones para observarlo mejor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con mi hermana- contesto Cosmo, señalando hacia la sala- trabaja para Don Papi.

-Oh…- murmuro la muchacha, bajando mas escalones, hasta quedar frente a frente con Cosmo.

El muchacho sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse, ante la cercanía del rostro de Blonda. La chica sonrió ante esto y luego batió sus largas pestañas, juguetonamente, lo que provoco que Cosmo se sonrojara aun mas.

-¿En donde estudias?- pregunto ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-En la Secundaria Babuchas- contesto Cosmo, súper nervioso y dando un paso hacia atrás- ¿tu?

-Mi hermana y yo estamos en la Primaria Hoshi- contesto, sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a él.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunto Cosmo, retrocediendo una vez mas.

-Si, Wanda- contesto ella, un poco despectiva e indicando con la cabeza hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

Cosmo se puso de puntitas para observar a quien Blonda señalaba. La otra hada se parecía mucho a ella, solo que su cabello iba recogido en una colita y sus pestañas no eran tan largas como las de Blonda.

-Hola- la saludo Cosmo, avergonzado de no haber notado su presencia antes. Ella solo lo saludo con la mano, pero no hablo.

-Ignórala- le dijo Blonda, sonriéndole coquetamente- ¿y…?

Lo que Blonda iba a preguntar, Cosmo jamás lo sabría, porque en ese momento, su hermana apareció tras de él.

-¡Hora de irnos, hermano!- lo llamo ella- ¡hasta luego, Don Papi!- se despidió, con una breve reverencia, que Don Papi contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Cosme le sonrió a Blonda y a Wanda, a modo de despedida.

-Adiós- murmuro Cosmo, alegre de irse de ahí, pues se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

* * *

_Que no sea un huracán/ Que nunca eclipse al sol/ Un aroma familiar/Que sea casi miel/_

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, pero Cosmo no podía olvidar aquella tarde en casa de Don Papi. Blonda era una muchacha muy linda, pese a ser aun joven y Cosmo había tratado de buscarla, pero a su hermana no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-Pero Cosme, si hubieras visto aquella tarde…

-He ido varias veces a comer a casa de Don Papi, hermano. Conozco lo suficiente a ambas chicas, como para saber que Blonda no es para ti…

Cosmo no quiso discutir más con su hermana, así que salio corriendo de la casa, sin rumbo fijo.

Finalmente llego a un centro comercial y se sentó frente a una hermosa fuente ubicada en el centro. De pronto, la vio llegar.

Blonda iba caminando al frente, del brazo de un chico muy atractivo y sin duda mayor que ella. La chica reía con exagerada alegría y una vez mas, llevaba el cabello suelto y lo traía mas largo. Usaba un hermoso vestido, blanco, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. A sus lados, iban otros chicos, igualmente atractivos y fuertes, bien vestidos y que también reían y discutían entre ellos.

Detrás de ellos iba Wanda, quien vestía unos pantalones amplios y oscuros, con una playera azul claro, no llamaba la atención en absoluto, pues aunque era linda, no era tan atractiva como su hermana (ni tan glamorosa)

Cosmo se puso de pie y camino hacia ellas, con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola Blonda!- saludo, alegremente.

Blonda lo observo de pies a cabeza, y luego, en un tono un tanto despectivo, pregunto- ¿te conozco?

-¡Soy Cosmo!- exclamo el muchacho- nos conocimos en casa de tu padre¿recuerdas? Mi hermana trabaja para Don Papi y…

-Oh, si- contesto ella, sin prestarle mucha atención, y mirando a su alrededor, mientras los otros chicos lo miraban con cierto desprecio- Hola. Bueno, ya me voy- continuo, sin dejar que Cosmo dijera nada y alejándose de él a toda velocidad.

Wanda lo observo de reojo, mientras se alejaba, caminando detrás de su hermana, y le sonrió levemente.

Cosmo volvió a casa, sintiéndose un poco deprimido. Su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá mas ancho y al verlo entrar, lo llamo para que se sentara junto a ella.

Cosmo suspiro. Estaba triste por la forma tan indiferente que Blonda lo había tratado. Cosme solo se limito a abrazarlo. Y así, sin decir nada, Cosmo se quedo profundamente dormido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cosme interrumpió su narración, pues habían llegado al lugar de la parrillada. Timmy sonrió, mientras sus padres sacaban algunas cosas que habían llevado a la fiesta.

-Así que… Cosmo primero se enamoro de Blonda…- comenzó Timmy, sonriendo.

-Pésima elección, si me preguntas a mi- alego Cosme- pero fue un romance breve y pasajero, como cualquiera a esa edad. No se ni porque te lo conté…- murmuro la madrina- supongo que la canción me inspiro…

-¡Hey, Timmy, baja del auto!- le grito su padre- ¡ven a saludar a los padres de Vicky!

-¿Los padres de Vicky?- pregunto Timmy, tomando su pecera y bajando del auto.

-¡Así es, cariño!- le dijo su madre- ¿no te dijimos que la fiesta era por su aniversario?

Timmy paso saliva. Le esperaba un día muy largo. Quizás, la parrillada no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo…

* * *

¡¿Blonda¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Jaja, francamente, no lo se. Pero comencé a escribir y esto fue lo que paso. No se porque, solo estaba inspirada (por eso es tan largo) y escribí y escribí y no fue hasta casi al final cuando me di cuenta de lo que había escrito. De cualquier forma, ojala les halla gustado. Jaja 


	3. Cada que

¡Segundo capitulo! ADVERTENCIA: Cursi y algo dramático. No me termina de gustar, pero creo que funciona bien. Oh, y la parte en que Wanda narra, se que debería estar en primera persona, pero una vez mas… ¡no pude!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman. Y la canción es "Cada que" de Belanova.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Cada que…

Timmy se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol. Había pasado la última hora tratándole de huir a Vicky. La hora de la comida se acercaba, pero tenía más miedo que hambre. Suponía que si se escondía media hora más, su niñera desistiría de molestarlo.

-En serio Timmy, creo que de nada sirve huir. Te encontrara eventualmente¿sabes?- murmuro su madrina, sonriéndole.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral, Cosme.

-De nada- contesto la madrina, sin dejar de sonreír- ve a comer. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y no puedes evitarlo.

-A veces creo que AntiCosme tiene razón- murmuro Timmy, mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a volver a la parrillada- eres verdaderamente malvada.

-No- alego la hada- solo me gusta molestar.

* * *

Cuando Timmy llego, la comida ya estaba servida. Su padre estaba terminando de asar un trozo de carne, pero su madre, los padres de Vicky, Vicky y Tootie ya estaban sentados.

Todos conversaban muy animados. Habían encendido el radio del auto y ahora sonaba a todo volumen.

_Siento que desde aquel momento en que te vi /descifre que nunca serias para mi /que talvez conocerte fue mi error /o quizás el amor se equivoco/ y cada que pienso en ti/ se enciende mi corazón /y nada es mas triste que hoy / hablar de ti...siento que.../ tu me cortas la respiración/ cada vez que te acercas/ solo un poco a mi/ que talvez conocerte fue mi error…_

Tootie suspiro, al escuchar la canción. Timmy ni siquiera lo noto, estaba ocupado tratando de comer a toda velocidad, para salir corriendo, antes de que Vicky terminara su comida.

_O quizás el amor se equivoco/ y...cada que pienso en ti / se enciende mi corazón/ y...nada es mas triste que hoy/ hablar de ti.../ pero esta historia tiene que parar/ no entiendo esto/ de verdad/ no tiene caso esta situación/ porque esto es tan ilógico/ y...cada que pienso en ti/ se enciende mi corazón/ y...nada es mas triste que hoy/ hablar de ti.../ hablar de ti…/ hablar de ti…/hablar de ti… _

La niña agacho la cabeza, para esconder un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. Cierto, Timmy había aceptado ir con ella al baile, pero la actitud del niño hacia ella no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, lo que la hacia suponer que la idea no lo hacia feliz. Cosme observaba todo desde su pecera. La niña en verdad le agradaba. Y realmente creía que Timmy y ella eran el uno para el otro.

Timmy había acabado de comer y salio corriendo a toda velocidad, ignorando el llamado de sus padres. La madrina suspiro. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que Timmy se diera cuenta que Tootie era perfecta para él.

* * *

-Timmy¿por qué no hablas con Tootie? Parece muy triste y creo que…

-¿Vas a seguir contándome la historia?- pregunto Timmy, ignorando a su madrina.

-Claro- contesto Cosme, que se le había ocurrido otra forma de "persuadir" a su ahijado de hablar con la niña- pero quizás tengo una idea mejor. Dejemos que Wanda te cuente una parte de su historia- y con esto, desapareció dentro del castillo.

"Poof" "Poof"

Wanda salio de la pecera, acompañada por su cuñada.

-¿Y Cosmo?- pregunto Timmy.

-Él y AntiWanda han hecho un "concurso" de comer pasteles- le informo Wanda, sonriendo- Cosme dice que te ha contado el primer "encuentro" entre Cosmo y yo…

-Si- asintió Timmy- y como él se "enamoro" de Blonda.

Wanda sonrió, pero era la sonrisa mas triste que el niño había visto- Así es…- murmuro la hada, mirando el suelo y con una gruesa lagrima formándose en sus rosados ojos, ante un recuerdo particularmente triste.

-Cuéntale tu versión de la historia, cuñadita- la animo Cosme, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Wanda sonrió. E inicio su relato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Siento que desde aquel momento en que te vi /descifre que nunca serias para mi /que talvez conocerte fue mi error _

-Soy Blonda¿Qué haces aquí?

Wanda se había encerrado en su habitación, tan pronto como su padre las había castigado. Había escuchado llegar a la nueva abogada de su padre, pero ahora que escuchaba la voz de su hermana hablando con alguien, la curiosidad la invadía.

-Vine con mi hermana- contesto una voz masculina, que Wanda no reconoció- trabaja para Don Papi.

Wanda salio de su cuarto, muy lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido, para luego asomarse por las escaleras.

Su hermana estaba hablando con un chico. Era un poco pequeño, quizás menos alto que ella, pero sin duda mayor que ambas. Su cabello, verde brillante, era un poco largo, era muy flaco y sin mucho chiste… pero sus ojos…

Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír. Los ojos del muchacho resplandecían como un par de hermosas esmeraldas. Ese solo hecho, lo hacia divino a los ojos de la niña.

-¿En donde estudias?- pregunto Blonda, y Wanda se percato de lo cerca que estaba del chico. "Pequeña resbalosa…" pensó para si, molesta, aunque no sabía porque; después de todo, ni siquiera sabía quien era el muchacho.

-En la Secundaria Babuchas- contesto él, al parecer incomodo y dando un paso hacia atrás. Wanda sonrió. Le alegraba que el joven no se dejara conquistar por la belleza de su hermana- ¿tu?

-Mi hermana y yo estamos en la Primaria Hoshi- contesto Blonda, sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a él. Wanda sentía la sangre hervir. Aun no sabía como se llamaba el chico, pero ya sentía celosa, como si llevara años de conocerlo y amarlo. "Amor a primera vista" pensó para si, con una breve sonrisa.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunto él, retrocediendo una vez mas. Wanda se sentía más feliz a cada instante. Su "querida" y "ligeramente más hermosa" hermana lo ahuyentaba, en lugar de atraerlo. Eso nunca había pasado…

-Si, Wanda- contesto ella, un poco despectiva e indicando con la cabeza hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. La aludida sintió sonrojarse, cuando el chico se puso de puntillas para verla mejor. Wanda pasó una mano por su cabello, nerviosa. Después de todo, la primera impresión es la que cuenta¿no?

-Hola- la saludo él, al parecer avergonzado de no haber notado su presencia antes. Wanda solo lo saludo con la mano, pero no hablo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no confiaba en su voz. Además, estaba convencida que diría alguna idiotez.

-Ignórala- le dijo Blonda, sonriéndole coquetamente- ¿y…?

Wanda estaba a 2 segundos de lanzarse sobre su hermana y golpearla. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía¿Por qué era tan malvada con ella¿Por qué siempre tenía que acaparar la atención de los muchachos?

-¡Hora de irnos, hermano!- llamo de pronto una chica, a la que Wanda de inmediato identifico como la nueva abogada- ¡hasta luego, Don Papi!- se despidió, con una breve reverencia, que Don Papi contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Luego, la chica les sonrió a ella y a su hermana, antes de tomar al joven del brazo y disponerse a salir de la casa.

Wanda sonrió, satisfecha. Cosme se había llevado al "amor de su vida" pero al menos, lo había alejado de Blonda. Y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Sin duda, la interrupción de Cosme, había sido mas que perfecta.

* * *

-¿Notaste su mirada¡Se ve que esta loco por mi!- exclamo Blonda, después de cenar, antes de que ambas entraran a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Wanda, sonriendo sarcásticamente- a mí me dio la impresión de que quería salir huyendo.

Ambas hermanas se miraron molestas. A Blonda no le gustaba ser contradecida. Y generalmente Wanda le daba por su lado, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a "dar su brazo a torcer".

-¡Bueno, al menos estaba mas impresionado por mi que por ti, hermanita!- exclamo Blonda, con una sonrisa triunfante- además, no hay forma de que un chico se fije en ti. No eres nada atractiva.

Wanda no pudo contestar, pues sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Blonda siempre la hacia sentir mal. Cierto, su hermana gemela era "un poco mas bella", pero era odiosa y presumida. Aunque los chicos no parecían notarlo.

Wanda se apresuro a entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Después, dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

* * *

_Y cada que pienso en ti/ se enciende mi corazón /y nada es mas triste que hoy / hablar de ti...siento que.../ tu me cortas la respiración/ cada vez que te acercas/ solo un poco a mi/ que talvez conocerte fue mi error…_

Durante las siguientes semanas, las visitas de Cosme se intensificaron, pero nunca llevaba a su hermano, lo que entristecía enormemente a Wanda. Blonda parecía haber olvidado completamente el incidente, pero cada vez que Wanda cerraba los ojos, podía ver aquel hermoso par de esmeraldas que aquel niño poseía.

Esa tarde, los chicos mas populares de la escuela las habían invitado a pasear. Habían ido al centro comercial; Blonda iba caminando al frente, del brazo de un chico muy atractivo y mayor que ella. La chica reía con exagerada alegría y Wanda se limitaba a voltear los ojos. Ella iba detrás, como siempre, a la sombra de su súper popular hermana. Los otros chicos ni siquiera parecían notarla, concentrados en tratar de llamar la atención de Blonda. Wanda suspiro, ese era un muy mal día…

-¡Hola Blonda!- saludo una voz masculina, alegremente.

Blonda "barrio" a quien le hablaba, y luego, en un tono un tanto despectivo, pregunto- ¿te conozco?

Wanda tenía ganas de asesinar a su hermana ahí mismo. ¿No lo reconocía¡Unas cuantas semanas atrás le había estado coqueteando! Paso saliva, nerviosa. No se había arreglado en lo mas mínimo¿Cómo se suponía que captara la atención del chico? Miro a Blonda. Como siempre, su hermana se veía muy guapa. Quizás Blonda tenía razón; no había forma de que ningún hombre se fijara en ella…

-¡Soy Cosmo!- exclamo el muchacho- nos conocimos en casa de tu padre¿recuerdas? Mi hermana trabaja para Don Papi y…

"Así que su nombre es Cosmo" pensó ella, sonriendo. Sonaba bien. "Aunque que falta de creatividad la de su madre…" continuo pensando la chica. "Es decir¿Cosmo y Cosme¡Que original!"

-Oh, si- contesto Blonda, sin prestarle mucha atención, y mirando a su alrededor- Hola. Bueno, ya me voy- continuo, sin dejar que Cosmo dijera nada y alejándose de él a toda velocidad.

Wanda suspiro. Su hermana era una odiosa. Pero eso no importaba; lo que en ese momento la deprimía era que, al parecer, Blonda si había causado cierta impresión en Cosmo, pues el chico ahora exhibía el rostro más triste de mundo mágico.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Uno solo. No obstante, fue todo lo que Wanda necesito para saber que era ÉL. Aun era una niña, ni siquiera había iniciado la secundaria y de hecho no la empezaría sino hasta dentro de un año. Pero ya lo había encontrado. Había encontrado a su alma gemela. Y eso la hacia sonreir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Cursi¿eh?- pregunto Cosme, sonriéndole a Timmy.

-¡Espera un segundo!- exclamo Timmy- ¿estas diciéndome que tú te enamoraste antes de Cosmo que él de ti?

-Si- contesto Wanda, sonriendo- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Eso solo que… bueno… Cosmo es un idiota- alego el niño, ganándose una mirada de rencor de su madrina sustituta- y tú eres… bueno, eres lista y linda y… bueno, es extraño. Además, si ya "sabías" que Cosmo era "tu alma gemela"¿Cómo es que Juanisimo y tú…?

-¡Oh, Timothy!- exclamo Cosme, sonriendo- ¡Wanda iba en 5° año cuando eso paso! Y, también influyo que cuando Wanda conoció a Juanisimo, mi hermano era novio de Denisse…

-¿Quién es Denisse?- pregunto Timmy, intrigado.

-¡Esa es historia de otro momento!- alego su madrina- parece que alguien te busca.

"Poof" "Poof". Cosme y Wanda volvieron a la pecera, mientras que Tootie se acercaba a Timmy.

-Timmy, vamos a comer el pastel. ¿Vienes?- pregunto la niña, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Oh, claro- murmuro él, apresurándose a ponerse de pie y seguir a Tootie.

En su pecera, Cosme sonreía. Ella tenía un plan. Y cuando la madrina se proponía algo, nada podría detenerla. Ni todas las reglas. Ni Jurgen Von Strangulo. Ni AntiCosme. Si, definitivamente, antes del día de San Valentín, Timothy Turner estaría perdidamente enamorado de la niña que en ese momento caminaba a su lado o ella dejaría de llamarse Cosme.

* * *

¡Súper cursi¡Lo se! Y lo peor del caso es que realmente no me convence… pero estaba muy depre cuando escribí esto. Estaba a punto de "cortarme las venas" y una amiga me recomendó la canción. La escuche y decidí usarla para escribir un capitulo y desahogar aquí mi frustración. Así que, espero que les guste o por lo menos, no les desagrade demasiado. Oh, y una cosa mas, si alguien se acuerda del 3° nombre que Cosmo menciona en el episodio "es este tu deseo?", porfa diganme!!! de verdad lo necesito, con urgencia.

El siguiente capitulo probablemente sera sobre los antipadrinos, pero aun no estoy segura. No encuentro una cancion que me convenza. Asi que, tambien me gustaria que me dieran sugerencias! Gracias!


	4. Para alcanzarte

¡Nuevo capitulo¡Y no me tarde en actualizar! Jaja, este capitulo me gusto mucho. La canción… bueno, no estoy muy segura que se adecue muy bien… ¡pero el resto me encanto! Me gusto mucho escribir la versión de AntiCosmo (AC). Espero que a ustedes también les guste lo que escribí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman y la canción es "Para alcanzarte" de Sin Bandera.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Para alcanzarte.

Timmy suspiro, mientras Tootie se abrazaba fuertemente de él. La niña sonreía, pero el chico parecía incomodo. Frente a él, estaba sentada Vicky, sonriéndole de manera maquiavélica. Los señores Turner estaban sentados junto a los padres de Vicky, riendo y bromeando.

La tarde era cálida y agradable y en cualquier otra circunstancia, a Timmy le hubiera parecido perfecta. Pero en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era levantarse y huir tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas.

Comían un pastel de chocolate, bastante rico. Al parecer, Tootie lo había preparado como regalo para sus padres. Timmy tenía que admitir que la niña era una excelente cocinera.

-¡Hey, Timmy!- lo llamo su madre- ¿por qué no prendes el radio del auto?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se levanto. Tootie lo siguió, cual sombra fiel.

-No tienes que acompañarme¿sabes?- murmuro él, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-Lo se- contesto ella- pero me gusta estar contigo.

Timmy se encogió de hombros y se limito a encender la radio, de inmediato, comenzó una linda melodía.

_Para alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero /y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo/ tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo / y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero/ ahora que se donde estas/ y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz  
voy a luchar por ti/ ahora que ya probé tu amor/ y que descubrí quien soy/ voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzándote/ voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi/  
voy a vivir por ti_

Tootie de inmediato sonrió y se prendo del brazo de Timmy.

-¡Oh, Timmy¿No te parece romántico¡es una señal!

-¿Qué?- pregunto él, confuso.

-¡La canción¡escucha!

_Para alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero /y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo/ tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo / y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero/ se que te voy a extrañar/ y que voy a llorar alguna tarde que tal vez yo pierda el rumbo/ pero yo se que al final nuestro amor va a ganar/ porque no hay nada en este mundo tan profundo/ voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi/ voy a morir por ti_

El niño volvió a suspirar. Ese día no podía ponerse peor.

* * *

Pero como siempre, Timmy estaba equivocado. Había vuelto a casa; sin embargo, sus padres de inmediato se fueron con los de Vicky a ver una película. Lo que significaba que él, Tootie y Vicky pasarían la tarde juntos.

-¡Gusanos!- grito Vicky, mandona como siempre- ¡limpien toda la casa¡Tootie, tu la cocina y Timmy las habitaciones!

Ambos obedecieron, aterrados.

* * *

-¡Hola Timmy!- lo saludo una muy alegre AntiCosme, saliendo de la pecera y sonriendo.

-Hola- saludo él, aunque algo malhumorado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Vicky me mando a limpiar las habitaciones.

-Oh… ya veo…- murmuro la antimadrina, insegura de que decir.

"Poof"

-¡Hey Timmy¿listo para oír otra historia?- era Cosme la que hablaba, mientras sonreía.

-¡Claro!- exclamo el niño, sarcásticamente- ¡y mientras tu haces los deberes que me dejo Vicky¿qué dices?!

-De acuerdo- contesto la madrina, y con un movimiento de su varita, todo quedo reluciente.

-Yo… no me refería a eso…- comenzó Timmy, indeciso. El que Cosme lo estuviera ayudando tan "de buena voluntad" no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué te propones?- pregunto AntiCosme, quien obviamente también hallaba su actitud muy sospechosa.

-¡Nada!- exclamo la hada- ¡es solo que he convencido a AC de contarle a Timmy como conoció a AW¡Y tiene que ser ahora, antes de que se arrepienta!

Timmy la miro indeciso. Tenía sentido. Y ciertamente tenía mucha curiosidad de la versión de los antipadrinos, así que, sonriendo, se sentó en su cama y se preparo para escuchar la historia.

"Antipoof"

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- declaro AC- acabemos rápido con esto¿ok?

-¡Claro, antihermano!- exclamo Cosme- ¡Timmy es todo tuyo!

AC observo a Timmy. Luego se encogió de hombros e inicio su narración.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

_Para alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero /y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo/ tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo / y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero/_

Era una hermosa tarde de verano. O por lo menos, lo era en mundo mágico, porque en el antimundo, todo era gris y oscuro.

AC estaba tumbado en su cama, dormitando. Sobre la mesita de noche, estaban algunos esbozos de varios planes malvados. Su monóculo estaba cuidadosamente colocado junto a ellos y al lado, había una pequeña taza de café.

El antipadrino podía escuchar el movimiento en la calle, mucha gente que iba de un lado hacia otro. El sonido del claxon de un auto lo hizo desistir de su intento de dormir y levantarse, aunque muy pesadamente. Lentamente se coloco su monóculo, acomodo un poco su ropa que se había arrugado un poco y se cepillo rápidamente el alborotado cabello. Después, decidió salir a dar un paseo.

* * *

Caminando por el parque, la mente del antipadrino se poblaba de nuevas ideas malvadas. O por lo menos, así era antes de que "alguien" le cayera encima.

-¡¿Pero que rayos…?!- comenzó AC, al ser derribado. Pero nunca pudo concluir su oración. Estaba ocupado tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo una vocecita femenina, tímida. La chica con la que se había tropezado se puso de pie, a toda velocidad.

La niña era unos 4 años menor que él. Su cabello era largo y azul oscuro, cayéndole por todos los hombros desordenadamente. Sus ojos, grandes y de aspecto inocente, lo miraban con curiosidad. Y sus dientes… bueno, eran un completo desastre.

En si misma, la muchacha no era muy atractiva, pero la sonrisa que en ese momento le dirigía a AC era algo cautivamente.

El antipadrino estaba acostumbrado a que los chicos y chicas de su edad (poco más jóvenes o más grandes) lo trataran con respeto y miedo. La mayoría ni lo miraba a los ojos y mucho menos le sonreía. Y ella…

-Soy AW- se apresuro a presentarse la niña, ofreciéndole su mano.

AC sonrió levemente. Luego tomo la delicada mano entre las suyas y la beso. Esto causo que AW se sonrojara y lo mirara confundida.

-Mi nombre es AC- se presento él, haciendo una breve reverencia.

-Hablas gracioso- le informo la muchacha- tienes un acento extraño.

AC estaba sorprendido. La antimadrina no solo no tenía idea de que se había tropezado con el antipadrino más prometedor del antimundo, sino que además¡tenía el descaro de burlarse de su acento!

Estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando otra joven llego, llamando a la niña.

-¡AW¡Ven acá!- grito otra muchacha.

AC observo a la recién llegada. Se parecía mucho a AW solo que era "ligeramente menos hermosa". Extraño, en verdad…

-Ella es AntiBlonda- le informo AW- es mi hermana. Él es AC.

-¡Oh, Dios mío…!- murmuro AntiBlonda, sonrojándose- ¡¿en que problema te metiste, AW?!

-¡¿Yo?!- pregunto una muy confundida AW- ¡no he hecho nada!

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor AC!- se apresuro a disculparse la otra hada, tomando a su hermana del brazo. AC sonrió. Ese era el trato que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pese a su corta edad.

-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto AW, mirando primero a AC y luego a AntiBlonda, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-No es nada- le aseguro AC, sonriendo aun mas- ha sido mi culpa, de todos modos. No me he fijado por donde iba.

AntiBlonda lo miro sorprendida. Obviamente no había esperado que el antipadrino dijera eso. Él mismo no sabía que lo había motivado a actuar así. Pero, de alguna forma, al mirar en los enormes ojos de AW, simplemente sabía que era lo correcto.

-Bien, debo irme- murmuro el antipadrino. Y mentalmente, añadió "antes de que haga alguna tontería de la que pueda arrepentirme"

-Hasta luego, señor AC- contesto AntiBlonda, haciendo una reverencia y forzando a su hermana a imitarla.

-¡Adiós Anti-Cozzie!- le grito AW, mientras el joven se alejaba por el camino. AC escucho como AntiBlonda la regañaba y le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza. Pero el antipadrino solo podía continuar sonriendo, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

* * *

_Ahora que se donde estas/ y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz / voy a luchar por ti_

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente del parque. AC estaba una vez mas recostado en su cama, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Mamá dice que bajes a comer- le dijo AntiCosme, de mala gana y estaba a punto de salir, cuando AC la llamo.

-Hermana…- comenzó el antipadrino, sumamente inseguro- eh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Supongo- contesto AntiCosme, recargándose contra la puerta, con expresión aburrida.

-Eh… de casualidad… umm… ¿no sabes de quien son hijas unas niñas de nombres AntiWanda y AntiBlonda?

-Son las hijas de AntiDonPapi- contesto ella, bostezando y disponiéndose a salir- espera- murmuro de pronto la antimadrina- ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno… creí que ahora que trabajas en la Corte y eso… bueno, tu debes saber acerca de los registros civiles y…

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno, hermanito- declaro AntiCosme- pero eso no fue lo que pregunte. Lo que quiero saber es¿qué interés tienes en ellas?

-¡¡¡NINGUNO!!!- se apresuro a contestar AC- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que puede que me guste AW?!

-Jamás dije eso- murmuro la antimadrina, sonriendo maquiavélicamente- pero, ahora que lo mencionas….

-¡Espera¡no es eso lo que quería decir…!- grito AC, mientras su hermana se disponía a salir de su cuarto.

-Aja- contesto AntiCosme, saliendo- lo que tú digas…

AC se dejo caer en la cama, sin fijarse, lo que ocasiono que se golpeara en la cabeza. El antipadrino suspiro, frotándose el chichón. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Sin embargo, de pronto, su mente decidió mostrarle una imagen de un par de enormes y bellos ojos.

El joven sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, sus pensamientos no estaban ocupados por malvados planes. Más bien, era planes acerca de cómo acercarse a la familia de AntiDonPapi. O, mas concretamente, a AW.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño…- murmuro Timmy, observando al antipadrino, que en ese momento exhibía una sonrisa embelesada al recordar su primer encuentro con AW.

-Son tan desagradables…- murmuro AntiCosme, volteando los ojos.

-Y tu eres tan amargosa…- se quejo Cosme- ¡cuando Cosmo me contó que le gustaba Wanda, casi morí de felicidad¡¿Y tu solo te burlaste de AC?!

-Naturalmente- contesto la chica.

-Ella me odia¿recuerdas?- pregunto AC, ajustando su monóculo y borrando su sonrisa.

"Antipoof"

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto una muy feliz AW, apareciendo.

-Tu marido nos contaba acerca de cuando se conocieron- le contesto Cosme.

-¡Oh¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto AW, confundida.

-Aquella tarde en el parque, querida- le informo AC, sonriéndole.

-Ummm… ¡no lo recuerdo!- confeso la antimadrina, mientras todos la observaban sorprendidos- ¡pero puedo decirte lo que yo recuerdo! –se ofreció la chica.

-Quizás mas tarde, ahora…- inicio Timmy, antes de que alguien le gritara fuera de su cuarto.

-¡¡¡GUSANO!!!

-¡Ya voy!- exclamo el niño, al tiempo que salía corriendo de su habitación. AC, AW, Cosme y AntiCosme solo se miraron entre ellos.

"Antipoof" "Antipoof" "Antipoof" "Poof" y así, todos volvieron a su pecera.

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué tal¿les gusto¿muy cursi¡Sugerencias de canciones, porfa! Presiento que este fic será muy largo… paciencia, por favor. 


	5. ¡Que nivel de mujer!

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que no se me ocurría que mas escribir… Pero lo importante es que… ¡AL FIN ACTUALIZE! ¿no les da felicidad? A mi si, porque esta historia ya la tenía muy abandonada… ¡una disculpa!

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman y la canción es de Luis Miguel, de nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo 5

¡Que nivel de mujer!

Este plan estaba probando ser mas difícil de lo que Cosme originalmente había pensado. La madrina siempre se había sentido orgullosa de la facilidad con la que podía ejecutar las tareas mas difíciles (incluso imposibles para algunos). Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía ligeramente... frustrada.

Timmy Turner tenía la sensibilidad de... una patata, probablemente. Incluso Cosmo había sido mas... ¿intuitivo? Si, podía decirse... Al menos él no había tardado millones de años en notar lo enamorada que Wanda estaba de él...

No, esperen. Había tardado 5 años en pedirle que fuera su novia. Y luego habían terminado como unas 20 veces… Umm… De acuerdo, olvídenlo. Timmy y Cosmo eran prácticamente iguales. Aunque, por supuesto, la hada consideraba que, si había podido ayudar a su hermano a conocer al "amor de su vida", también podía ayudar a su ahijado…

El problema, era que Timmy la ignoraba. Cosmo jamás la había ignorado (por lo menos, no a propósito) y eso estaba dificultando mucho su trabajo.

La chica suspiro, mientras observaba a su ahijado, disfrazada como una ardilla, asomada en la ventana del salón. El niño, por su parte, no estaba prestando atención a la clase, sino a su "linda" y "encantadora" compañera Trixie Tang.

¡Vaya forma de complicar sus planes! La joven brinco de la rama en el que había estado sentada y se apresuro a tomar una apariencia humana, antes de hacer aparecer unos audífonos y un celular y ponerse a escuchar música, para distraerse en lo que Timmy salía de la escuela.

* * *

_Cuando yo te conocí/ ¿como lo podré olvidar?/ con tu cuerpo y actitud/ ¡eres espectacular…!/ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/ cuando salgo a caminar/ y me quiero concentrar / y en mi mente esta tu voz/ que seduce la razón.../ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/(ven aquí)/ ya no me hagas mas sufrir/ (solo tu)  
tienes esa gran virtud/ (junto a ti)/ tengo ganas de vivir/ (porque el mundo gira)/ y tu sabes que es por ti/ por lo bien que te ves/ (¡que nivel de mujer!)/ cuando yo te veo pasar /yo comienzo a sudar/ ni siquiera puedo hablar/ siento que voy a explotar... /(por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)_

¡Vaya canción tan pegajosa! Cosme no podía evitar pensar esto. Últimamente, había desarrollado una extraña fascinación por las canciones de Luis Miguel. Culpaba de esto a la sra. Turner, que parecía ser una gran fan del cantante (aunque no tanto como de Chip Skylard…)

_Si me gana la timidez/ es por la forma en que me ves/ y si comienzo a temblar/ cuando yo te veo bailar…/ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/ (ven aquí)/ ya no me hagas mas sufrir/ (solo tu) /tienes esa gran virtud/ (junto a ti)/ tengo ganas de vivir/ (porque el mundo gira)/ y tu sabes que es por ti/ por lo bien que te ves/ (¡que nivel de mujer!)/(ven aquí)/ ya no me hagas mas sufrir/ (solo tu) / tienes esa gran virtud/ (junto a ti)/ tengo ganas de vivir/ (porque el mundo gira)/ y tu sabes que es por ti/ por lo bien que te ves/ (¡que nivel de mujer!)_

Era una linda canción. Sin duda, cualquier chica se sentiría fascinada si se la dedicaran. Claro, era un poco superficial pero, siendo honestos, ¿a que mujer no le gusta que le digan que es hermosa?

_(Cuando tu me miras)/ ni siquiera puedo hablar / (cuando tu me miras)/ yo comienzo a temblar/ (cuando tu me miras)/ y comienzo a sudar/ (cuando tu me miras)/ siento que voy a explotar/ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/ (por lo bien que te ves) / cuando yo te veo pasar/ (¡que nivel de mujer!)/ cuando yo te veo pasar/ (por lo bien que te ves)/ cuando yo te veo pasar yo comienzo a sudar/ (¡que nivel de mujer!).../ (¡que nivel de mujer!).../ (¡que nivel de mujer!).../ cuando yo te veo pasar / yo comienzo a sudar/ ni siquiera puedo hablar/ siento que voy a explotar.../ Si me gana la timidez/ es por la forma en que me ves/ y si comienzo a temblar/ cuando yo te veo bailar.../por lo bien que te ves ¡QUE NIVEL DE MUJER!_

La canción concluyo, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana de fin de clases. La madrina se levanto, con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, a esperar a Timmy. La verdad, curiosamente, de pronto se sentía de muy buen humor. Había considerado molestar a su ahijado un rato, solo para entretenerse, pero después de oír esa canción… ah, lo dejaría para otro día.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio!

Timmy estaba en la entrada de la escuela, luchando por separarse de Tootie, quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por la cintura.

-¡Oh, Timmy! ¡Las flores fueron un detalle tan hermoso!

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!

"Ups" pensó la hada, sonriendo pícaramente "parece que una vez mas me equivoque de destinatario…"

-¡Hey, Timmy!

El niño volteo a ver quien le hablaba, igual que Tootie y Cosme. Detrás de él, se encontraba Trixie Tang, sonriéndole con coquetería.

-¡Trixie!- exclamo el chico- ¡¿en que puedo ayudarte?!

Ah, ¿qué tan patético se podía ser? Cosme volteo los ojos y se dispuso acercarse al muchacho, para arrastrarlo a casa. Umm… ¿por qué esto le resultaba tan familiar?

¡Por supuesto! ¡Bridgette! Bien, era hora de contarle esa parte de la historia a cierto chico dentón…

-Timmy, ¿te molestaría cargar mis libros hasta mi casa? Hoy mis padres no podrán enviar al mayordomo por mi y…

-¡Encantado!

-¡Oh no!- exclamo la madrina, apareciendo detrás de él, sujetándolo por la camisa y comenzado a alejarse de la escuela- ¡debes volver a casa temprano, queridito!

-¡Cosme!- exclamo él, sorprendido- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-Puedo y lo haré- alego ella, en su usual tono malévolo. Timmy intento resistirse, pero la joven era mucho mas fuerte que él…

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto! ¡¿Quién te crees para…?!

-¿Sucede algo, campeón?

Wanda acaba de aparecer de la nada, mirando a su ex ahijado con preocupación. Como siempre, iba acompañada de Cosmo, aunque éste parecía completamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Wanda! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Tu cuñada…

-¡No hay de que preocuparse!- interrumpió Cosme, tapándole la boca al niño- ¡Timmy solo quería desear un poco de pudín de chocolate!

-¿Segura? Porque a mi me parece…

-¡Pudín!- exclamo Cosmo, feliz de la vida, haciendo aparecer un gigantesco tazón frente a él y comiéndolo con singular alegría.

-Umm… Wanda, ya que están aquí… ¿podrías prestarme a Cosmo por unos minutos?- pregunto la madrina sustituta, sonriendo (algo) maliciosamente.

-Oh, bueno, supongo…- respondio la aludida, mirando a su marido con preocupación. Claro, éste no lo noto.

Cosme le ofreció una sonrisa amable a su cuñada y ésta la devolvió, antes de volver a la pecera, dejando a un muy confundido Cosmo a merced de su hermana.

-Eh… ¿sucede algo?

-Hermano querido, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¡Claro!- dijo él, entusiasmado- ¿Qué necesitas, Cosme?

Timmy miraba a ambos hermanos, con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo. Aun estaba molesto con la chica, pero estaba sorprendido de que acabara de pedirle un favor a Cosmo… Además, no le agradaba la mirada de satisfacción de la mayor…

-Quiero que le hables a Timmy de Bridgette.

-¿Cuál…?- inicio el padrino, confundido, pero de pronto su mirada se lleno de entendimiento- oh… claro, supongo que podría…

Cosme sonrío, al tiempo que forzaba a su ahijado a sentarse en la cama. Cosmo, por su parte, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó ahí.

Guardo silencio por unos minutos, pensado en como iniciar su historia. Timmy lo miraba con interés, pues al fin iba a escuchar acerca de aquella hada que (por lo que AntiCosme decía) era la "pareja perfecta" de su padrino.

Finalmente, el hada inicio su narración…

* * *

Cosmo suspiro, mientras permanecía en la entrada de la Secundaria. Detrás de él estaba su hermana, tratando de animarlo a entrar a clase, sonriéndole con dulzura, a pesar de que ya llevan cerca de 15 minutos ahí y el muchacho suponía que la joven estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-No quiero ir a clases, Cosme.

La chica suspiro, antes de abrazarlo y murmurar, muy bajo a su oído, con su voz mas melodiosa:

-¿Por qué? Ya has pasado 3 años aquí, Cosmo. ¿No me digas que estas asustado?

-Todos se burlaran de mi…- comento él, con tristeza, luchando por contener sus lagrimas- voy a cursar primer año de nuevo y… los chicos con los que inicie la secundaria… este es su ultimo año…

Cosme lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello. No era ninguna novedad para ella el que su hermano no era muy brillante. Cierto, esta era la 4° vez que cursaría el primer año, pero…

-Al menos Jordan sigue contigo, ¿no?- le pregunto, tratando de animarlo.

-No…- murmuro el mas joven, intentando contener las lagrimas- él ya paso a segundo.

Ah… vaya problema. Así que, finalmente, su mejor amigo había aprobado… esto no podía ser bueno…

-¿Cosmo? Debes entrar a clase…- dijo ella, al escuchar sonar la campana, pero el joven reanudo sus sollozos, provocando compasión en el corazón de su "malvada" hermana- te diré lo que haremos- continuo, tratando de animarlo- tu iras ahora a la escuela y mas tarde yo vendré por ti e iremos por pudín. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Pu-pudín?- pregunto él, mirándola esperanzado y con una débil sonrisa.

-Pudín. De chocolate- confirmo la hada, sonriéndole.

Eso convenció al menor, quien, de inmediato, se "armo de valor" y con un "poof" se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Su hermana lo miro, con una triste sonrisa. Algo le decía que ese año sería muy complicado…

* * *

_Cuando yo te conocí/ ¿como lo podré olvidar?/ con tu cuerpo y actitud/ ¡eres espectacular…!/ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/_

Las clases acababan de comenzar y Cosmo no podía esperar para que llegaran las vacaciones. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente, la escuela no era lo suyo…

Miro a su alrededor, aburrido. El profesor no dejaba de hablar sobre extrañas ecuaciones mágico-matemáticas, que el muchacho no creía que le servirían nunca. Todos sus compañeros eran nuevos, lo cual era normal. Él era el único lo suficientemente…

-¡Cosmo! ¿Estas poniendo atención?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que era mentira. El maestro, sin embargo, pareció creerle, pues volvió a su lección.

El joven entonces volcó su atención, una vez mas, a su alrededor. Y entonces la vio. ¡Diantres! ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en notar su presencia?

Sentaba un par de bancas atrás, se encontraba una joven hada muy atractiva. Su cabello, largo y de un hermoso tono azul brillante, le cubría casi por completo la espalda. Sus ojos, enormes y del mismo azul de su cabello, rodeados de largas y rizadas pestañas, le daban una apariencia divina.

Otra chica, sentada junto a ella, volteo a decirle algo, lo que causo que la muchacha se riera. ¡Y, por todos los cielos, que hermosa sonrisa tenía!

Cosmo suspiro… ¡estaba enamorado! Pero, ¿cómo podía hablarle un tonto como él a una belleza como ella?

El timbre sonó y los alumnos desaparecieron en un rápido "poof". Cosmo permaneció unos segundos en el salón, aun hipnotizado por su linda compañera. Después, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, opto por salir también y dirigirse a la cafetería (pues era la hora del descanso)

* * *

_Cuando yo te veo pasar / yo comienzo a sudar/ ni siquiera puedo hablar/ siento que voy a explotar.../_

-¡Hey, Cosmo, por aquí!

El aludido reconoció de inmediato la voz y se apresuro a acercarse a su mejor amigo, Jordan. El otro chico le sonrío y lo invito a tomar asiento a su lado.

-¡¿Cómo has estado, Jordan?!- pregunto el peliverde, con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose súbitamente de mejor humor.

-Ah, ¡el 2° año es aun mas difícil que el primero! No llevo mas que un par de clases y ya estoy seguro de que reprobare…

-¿En serio?- pregunto Cosmo, consternado. Porque, eso significaba… o, ¡no, no quería quedarse en la secundaria para siempre!

-¿Y que hay en primer año? ¿Algo interesante?- pregunto el otro, completamente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su amigo.

-Ah…- comenzó el muchacho, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- bueno, veras hay una chica…

-¿Una chica?- pregunto Jordan, intrigado. Así que, finalmente, ¡su querido amigo Cosmo estaba interesado en una joven!- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Este… no lo se…

-¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡Pues habrá que averiguarlo!- grito el otro, entusiasmado.

Cosmo sonrío. Si, habría que hacer eso… debía averiguar el nombre de aquel encantador ángel…

* * *

_(Cuando tu me miras)/ ni siquiera puedo hablar / (cuando tu me miras)/ yo comienzo a temblar/ (cuando tu me miras)/ y comienzo a sudar/ (cuando tu me miras)/ siento que voy a explotar/ (por lo bien que te ves ¡que nivel de mujer!)/_

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, tu, el chico de cabello verde!

Cosmo volteo a ver quien le hablaba. El día de clases finalmente había terminado y ahora el muchacho se disponía a marcharse a casa, pues no le gustaba pasar mas tiempo en la escuela del estrictamente necesario. Además, ¡su hermana le había prometido llevarlo por pudín!

-¿Si?- pregunto, aun sin darse cuenta de quien le hablaba.

-Eh… hola. Quería pedirte un favor.

Cosmo comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. Ahí, frente él, se encontraba su nueva (y bellísima) compañera. ¡Oh, dios, ¿Qué hacer?! No quería parecer un tonto delante de ella…

-Cla-claro. Lo que ne-necesites.

-¿Podrías prestarme tu libro de historia mágica?

-Por su-supuesto- murmuro él, apresurándose a buscar dicho libro en su mochila. Estaba muy nervioso… y emocionado. ¡De todos los chicos del salón, aquel ángel había decidido pedírselo a él…!

-Gracias- dijo ella, una vez que le fue entregado el libro- te lo devuelvo mañana.

-No hay pro-problema.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho como te llamas- dijo, al tiempo que guardaba el libro.

-Eh… Co-Cosmo.

-Bueno, mucho gusto, Cosmo- dijo la muchacha, dándose la vuelta y disponiendo a marcharse.

-¡Es-espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- exclamo él, al verla tan próxima a marcharse.

-Bridgette- respondio, sencillamente, antes de desaparecer con un "poof".

Y ese, fue el primer encuentro entre Cosmo y la llamada "ángel de la secundaria".

* * *

-Patético, si quieres mi opinión- mascullo Cosme, de muy mala gana, cuando su hermano concluyo su relato.

-Esa Bridgette suena como una chica agradable- protesto Timmy, ganándose una mirada amenazante de su madrina.

-Pues no lo era. De hecho, era bastante fastidiosita…

-¡Era tan linda!- exclamo Cosmo, perdido aun en sus recuerdos- ¡y su voz, era como un coro de angeles…!

"Poof"

-¿De quien hablan?- pregunto Wanda, reapareciendo y llevando un enorme tazón de pudín entre sus manos.

-¡Pudín!- grito Cosmo, arrojándose sobre su mujer y quitándole el plato, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios- ¡eres la hada mas maravillosa de todo mundo mágico, Wanda!

La aludida se rió, con algo de nerviosismo. Tenía tanto tiempo que su esposo no la halagaba… Aunque claro, no iba a quejarse…

Cosme, por su parte, exhibía una sonrisa enorme, de satisfacción. Su ahijado la miraba algo confundido. Francamente, no entendía cual era el punto…

No pudo pensar mas al respecto, pues, justo en ese momento, un grito resonó en la casa. Un grito que helo la sangre del pequeño…

-¡GUSANO!

Oh no… su día acababa de empeorar.

* * *

¡Listo! Wow, se que tarde mucho en actualizar y quizás este capitulo no es tan bueno… ¡pero estaba completamente bloqueada! Yo espero que esto me ayude a desbloquearme y retomar esta historia…

Muchas gracias a mis pacientes lectores y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews. Agradezco mucho sus opiniones.

Bueno, por el momento, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! (o, al menos eso espero…)


	6. Nota

¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos! Umm… bueno, solo tengo una noticia rápida que dar.

Lamentablemente, me temo que he perdido el interés en este fic y me temo que ya no lo continuare. Lo siento mucho por aquellos lectores a los que les gustaba, pero no estoy lo suficientemente inspirada.

Sin embargo, es muy posible que pronto inicie un trío de fics de los padrinos mágicos.

El primero será sobre mi versión de cómo se conocieron AC y AW.

El segundo será la versión de Cosmo y Wanda.

Y, el ultimo será la ultima parte de "madrina mágica… ¿sustituta?

De nuevo, una disculpa por no continuar este fic. Gracias por aquellos que lo leyeron.

XOXO


	7. nota 2

Nota 2

Hola a todos!

¡Estoy de vuelta! En este fandom, quiero decir. He decidido retomar estos fics que había dejado hace ya… ¿2 años? Oh, como vuelva el tiempo! Jaja

En fin, volviendo de mi larga ausencia, quiero comunicarles que iniciare con los fics románticos que les había prometido, comenzando con la historia de cómo se conocieron Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda. Más tarde escribiré la de Cosmo y Wanda, ¡lo prometo! A menos que se acabe mi racha romántica… umm… espero que no…

Jeje. En fin, como este fic nuevo no tendrá nada que ver con MMS (Madrina Mágica ¿sustituta?) creo que tendré que dejar fuera a Cosme. Lo cual lamentare de veras, porque me gustaba escribir sobre ella… oh bueno, no se puede todo en la vida…

En fin, mil gracias por su paciencia y espero "verlos" pronto!

PD. El titulo del fic de AC*AW será "Todo cambio", siguiendo con el tema de canciones románticas que llevaba en este fic. Esa será la "canción final" del fic. Por otro lado, el de la historia de Cosmo y Wanda será "¿Tú de que vas?"

Hasta pronto!

CIAO!


End file.
